User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/Harss Family history
This is pretty much to explain the history of some of the Harss's because I don't think they deserve pages but they do have interesting backstories. We'll start at the top with Kard's generation Kard's Generation Galos Harss Galos Harss was the cousin of Kard and Annabelle Harss. Galos was always jealous of Kard and his ability to control the Element of Death and the fame it got him, so he hired an assassin to kill Kard. After Kard's death, Annabelle Harss received the powers and Galos was later arrested for illegally hiring an assassin and for having been a part of the murder of Kard. Annabelle Harss and Walter Smitty Annabelle is the sister of Kard Harss. She married Walter Smitty and they had children who shared both of their last names. She received the Death Elementals after her brother Kard had died, and never knew she had them. Her grandkids dropped the last name Smitty, preferring Harss, which is why the current generation still uses Harss. Rebecca's Generation Jeffery Harss and Amy Sobel Jeffery Harss was the cousin of Rebecca Harss, and married Amy Sobel. He and Amy died in a cave-in at an old age, thus starting the rock purged line of the Harss Family. Rebecca Harss, Xan, Jewel, and Jack Rebecca Harss had a relationship with her Elite, Xan. The two had twins who were half-breeds, a boy named Jack Harss and a girl named Jewel Harss. Xan died at the age of 74, and Rebecca died two years later at the age of 72 in Snowpoint. Jewel inherited the Death Elementals powers after her mother's death. Jewel and Jack both shared the leadership of the Swordsmen as Rebecca had never written in her will who would be the leader. Connor Harss's generation Connor Harss the First and Erin Capulet Connor Harss I became the Leader of the Swordsmen after his father had become incapacitated. He was known for having many dark thoughts, and so he went on to be known as Connor the Dark. He married Erin Capulet and had three kids, Tybalt, Juliet, and Ivan. Connor committed suicide late in his life, no longer wanting to live with his dark thoughts, leaving Juliet in charge of the Swordsmen. Erin lived on after her husband's suicide, but eventually died of natural causes three years after Alicia's birth. Juliet's Generation Ivan Harss and Trinity Sky Ivan Harss was always attached to his mother, who was very kind. Because of this, he grew up to be like her, a kind and generous soul. He has never killed anyone, not even rogue mages, as Juliet or Ivan would always deal the final blow. He eventually married Trinity Harss, and they had a child named Alicia. He inherited the Death Elemental's powers after the passing of his father. After Juliet went missing, Ivan became the new leader of the Swordsmen. Because of Ivan never being home and always being busy, Trinity grew lonely. She had an affair with someone in Yarrin. When Ivan heard of this, he was heartbroken. The two got a divorce, and let Alicia choose who she wanted to stay with. She chose Ivan. She later married the man who she had an affair with. She was later killed by her husband, who had killed her in an attempt to inherit her money. The husband was later arrested in Yarrin and sentenced to death by Ivan Harss, who had never stopped loving Trinity. He was later killed by the assassin Frederick Goodguy. Juliet Harss and Remus Altheia Juliet Harss was always attached to her father. Because of this, Juliet became a more serious and dark child who would rarely be seen smiling. She led the squad of her, Tybalt, and Ivan despite being the youngest of the three. The death of her father left her with the Leadership of the Swordsmen. She took a more Rebecca like approach to leadership, letting people do their own thing and only getting involved when necessary, though the Generals took care of the duties she neglected. When she was 25, she had sex with Remus Altheia after both of them had drunk a little too much. This led to Juliet becoming pregnant with her son. Remus then died a day or two later during a mission said by Tybalt to be easy and had never told anyone of the events that he partook in before his death with Juliet. After the birth of her son, who she named after her deceased father, she went missing, and left Ivan in charge of the Swordsmen. Tybalt Harss Tybalt was never attached to either of his parents. He always got into arguments with Ivan, and never talked to Juliet much. He lies about many things. He became the Temporary Leader of the Swordsmen after the death of his niece, Alicia. Category:Blog posts